


How About A Game?

by CaptainDog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (minor but it's there and also fuck u ao3 for having the main tag of that be female ejaculation), (they have vaginas they're not female get w the program), Banter, Cis Han Solo, Enthusiastic Consent, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-RotJ, Sex Toys, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Lando Calrissian, Trans Male Character, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, sci fi sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDog/pseuds/CaptainDog
Summary: While on a (long, boring) mission, an opportunity presents itself to Han and Lando. They take it, and Luke is not complaining.





	How About A Game?

**Author's Note:**

> When I searched for this ship only one thing came up and honestly, that's a travesty. So here I am to deliver some more and put my Trans Hands™ all over everything. 
> 
> Special thanks to misskatieleigh for the beta! 
> 
> As always, I'm on [tumblr](http://www.captaindog.tumblr.com) and I like prompts and being emo about rebellion nerds
> 
> Update: transphobic comments will not be fucking tolerated, gosh I wish AO3 had a block feature

_ Tap...tap...tap... _

Luke tried to block out the sound. He kept his eyes closed and breathed evenly. He sat cross-legged on the cool floor, hands resting on his knees.

_ Tap...tap...tap... _

A Jedi is calm. A Jedi is in tune with their surroundings, yet unaffected. A Jedi is-

“Han, will you stop that!?” He finally opened his eyes to scowl. Han froze, his hand raised and clenched around a bent spanner. He'd been rhythmically smacking the hunk of metal against one of the durasteel support beams of the borrowed freighter's cockpit. Lando looked on with a barely concealed smirk.

“What?” Han held his hands up defensively. He was still holding the spanner.

Chewie growled something from behind them. Luke wasn't yet fluent in Shyriiwook, but his meaning was clear enough: “Ugh, not this again.”

“I can't concentrate on my meditation with you making all that noise.”

“Oh, so sorry, Master Jedi. I guess I'll just sit here and do nothing while you sit there and do nothing.”

Luke bristled. “You know very well that-”

“Okay, okay,” Lando cut in, clearly recognizing the spat that was about to be unleashed. “We're all bored and frustrated. Our contact is taking longer than expected. But maybe we can find something better to do than tear each other's heads off.”

“Like what?” Han asked.

Luke shrugged. “I could teach you how to meditate.” Both Han and Lando shot him extremely unimpressed looks. “It was just an idea...” he muttered.

“How about a game?” Lando offered.

“Like what?” Han repeated. “We don't have a Dejarik table on this loaner piece of shit. Or Sabaac cards, unless one of you's hidden a deck away.”

They all shook their heads, looking grim. Before the holdup, this was supposed to have been a fast-paced mission. No need to pack cards or any other kind of entertainment.

“There's gotta be something else. Something that doesn't require holonet service, either.”

Han groaned. Chewie huffed in annoyance.

“What did you do for fun on Tatooine, Luke? You hardly ever had holo service out there, right?”

“Well...mostly messed with droid parts or raced our speeders. Nothing we could do stuck in this place.”

As Luke wracked his brain, a wicked look spread on Han's face. “Truth or dare?” he asked Luke. Lando's eyes widened briefly, and then his smirk returned.

“Pardon?”

“Truth or dare, kid?”

Han snickered at Luke's hesitation. “Don't tell me you've never played, farm boy.”

Luke had had enough time to recover. He snapped back “Of course I have. I just never expected to play it as an adult.”

“C'mon, it'll be fun.” Han cast a glance at Lando, clearly looking for backup.

“It's certainly something to do,” Lando said diplomatically.

Luke still looked skeptical. But Han had an advantage.

“It's fine if you're not up for it.”

Luke's eyes narrowed. “What do you mean, not up for it?”

“We can find something else to do. If you don't think you can handle-”

“Dare.” Luke blurted.

“Hm?”

“You asked. So I'm answering. Dare.”

Han paused, considering. Lando watched with bright eyes flicking between the two of them. Luke leaned forward.

“Well? Not up for it?”

Chewie growled something that Luke didn't understand. It sounded kind of like a barking laugh. Whatever it was, it made Han and Lando both grin. Han's eyes met Lando's. They seemed to share something without words and didn't look away even as Han spoke. Luke felt his stomach flutter with sudden nerves, but he kept up his defiant expression.

“Okay. I dare you to...kiss whatever I hold up to you. Blindfolded.”

Luke made a face and rolled his eyes. “Fine. Easy. I'm sure it's going to be something gross.”

“You never know,” Han said, turning his shit-eating grin to Luke.

“So, who's got a blindfold?”

Han looked momentarily at a loss, until Lando pulled something from his pocket with a flourish. The other two stared at the purple silken kerchief as he held it up.

“What? Just because I've thrown in with a bunch of rebel scum doesn't mean I'm not cultured.”

He handed the cloth to Han, who got up to cross to where Luke sat. Han knelt and wrapped the folded handkerchief around Luke's head with surprisingly gentle hands. Luke stayed very still. When Han pulled away, he waved his hand in front of Luke's face to test the effectiveness of the blindfold.

“I can't see anything, Han, but I could still feel that. Are you forgetting my 'saber training? Or the Death Star?”

Both Chewbacca and Lando snorted with laughter.

“So maybe I didn't think this dare out. Will you be able to tell what I put in front of you?”

Luke considered. “Not unless I try, which I won't. And even if I can tell, I won't back out of the dare.”

“You don't give the kid enough credit, Han.”

“Shut up. I'm just trying to keep us entertained. Will you let me do this or not?”

They all shut up after that. Han started to move around the cockpit. Luke had to work not to track his every motion. It seemed that Han anticipated Luke's skillset, though, because he zigzagged across the room nonsensically a couple of times.

Finally, “Okay. Pucker up.”

Luke felt something held up to his face, but he purposefully didn't feel it through the Force. He pursed his lips and leaned forward.

At first he was met with softness, which wasn't so bad. And then it started sticking to his lips in an unpleasantly damp way. When he inhaled, he could smell a mildewy musk. He pulled back, sputtering.

“What in the-”

He pulled up his blindfold to see Han cackling. In his hand was a clump of brown and gray cloth.

“Wet rag covered in Chewie's shed fur.”

Luke gagged and scowled at him. Chewie gave a long-suffering groan.

“Okay, kiddo,” Lando said. “Your turn. Time to get revenge?”

Luke looked at Han. “A Jedi doesn't crave revenge,” he said at last, and then turned to Lando. “Truth or dare?”

To his credit, Lando didn't seem surprised. He paused for just a moment before saying “Truth.”

Luke bit his lip. There were things he desperately wanted to know about Lando, and Han, for that matter. Now was his chance, but it was also a risk. He didn't want to accidentally piss one or both of them off by prying too much.

“Why did you and Han quit working together?”

Lando's expression seemed somber to Luke, but not angry. “That's more a question for Han. But the gist is that I wanted to settle down into a more honest business on Bespin. But he wasn't ready for that. Our relationship was kind of on the rocks anyway, so it just seemed best to call it off.”

“You make it sound like a breakup or divorce.”

“That's what it was.”

“What do you-”

Lando held up a hand. “You get one question. Now, I think it's my turn. Han?”

“Han what?” Han asked snidely.

“See, this is why we split, wiseass. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Han bared his teeth as he smiled.

Landos' eyes flicked up. “Hey, Chewbacca. You don't seem to want to participate. Why not go check the hyperdrive, make sure everything’s ship shape?”

Luke expected the Wookiee to protest, but he just shrugged. He cast a startlingly knowing glance at the three humans before leaving the room. He shouted something back to them that Luke thought translated to “Be gentle with the cub.” He wondered what that meant, but his attention was quickly drawn back to Han and Lando.

“I dare you to kiss Luke.”

Han appeared to choke on spit. “Wha- Now?”

“Yes, now. And on the lips. Don't think you can cheat on this.”

“Don't I get a say?” Luke yelped, his ears and cheeks tinged red.

Lando studied him for a long moment. “You can refuse and I'll give him another dare. But I don't think you actually want to refuse.”

Luke was speechless. His heart was in his throat. He tried to remember what a Jedi's calm and control was supposed to feel like, but he just couldn't grasp it with the thought of kissing Han – and in front of Lando! - within reach.

“It's fine,” he insisted. At least he could project calm, even if he couldn’t really feel it. “I said I could handle this game, and I meant it.”

He'd avoided looking at Han until this moment. He was surprised to see that Han's cheeks were pink too. But he looked eager.

“Go on, then.”

Han got up from his chair. Luke stood to meet him halfway. Han stopped just a breath away from him. They stared at each other for a moment until Han made a displeased sound.

“At this rate, we'll never get to the next dare.”

He cupped Luke's face with both hands and brought their lips together. Han was gentle, but not chaste. Luke moved his lips with Han's feeling his tongue and just the barest hint of teeth. It drew a small, embarrassingly whiny moan from Luke's throat.

His heart was pounding in his ears when Han pulled back.

“Happy, Lando?” Han was already turning away. It made something in Luke's chest tighten.

“Oh, yes.” Lando's voice had deepened to a dangerous purr.

Han cleared his throat. “Truth or dare, Lando?”

“Oh, me? That's unexpected. Dare.”

“Same dare. Kiss Luke.”

Lando stood up and brushed off his jacket. “Not that I'm complaining, but I'm pretty sure there's a penalty for repeated dares.”

“You're just making that up.”

“Luke? What do you think?”

Luke smiled. Finally, he had a bit of an advantage here. “That sounds right to me.”

Han shot him a betrayed look.

“And for the penalty...next round, we decide if it's truth or dare?”

“I like the way you think, kiddo.”

Luke was so busy feeling smug that he forgot what the dare had been. Lando crossed the room to him. Luke swallowed hard, realizing what was about to happen as he looked up to find Lando almost chest-to-chest with him. 

“You okay with this?” Lando asked, too low for Han to hear.

Luke nodded, speechless. 

Lando brought them together with a hand at his lower back and an arm tucked around his shoulders. He kissed Luke hard and dipped him backwards. Luke had just enough presence of mind to recognize that he was doing it to one-up Han. They were both breathless when Lando brought him back upright and released him. 

“So, which one of us is the better kisser?” Han looked caught between annoyance, amusement, and arousal. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see if I choose dare to ask that.”

Luke sat cross legged on the floor again while Lando returned to his chair. “Whose turn is it now?” he asked. 

“Yours, I think,” Han answered. 

“Good. Han, you get truth.” 

Han opened his mouth to protest, but Lando caught his eye and he seemed to think the better of it. “Fine,” he said. “Truth it is.”

Luke hadn’t forgotten his earlier question. He chose his words carefully. 

“Tell me about your relationship with Lando before  you split. What were you to each other?”

Luke watched as Han shot a glance at Lando. They were both silent for a long moment. Lando tilted his head just slightly forward. It might have been a nod.

“We were lovers.”

Lando made an indignant sound. “That’s the word you use?”

Han shrugged. “It’s true. Close enough, anyway. We were friends, of course. Colleagues. And we had good sex.”

Lando threw the bent spanner at him. He deliberately missed, but Han had to duck. “We were basically married, you ass. We were in love.”

“Yeah, yeah. If you want to get mushy about it.”

Luke tilted his head as he listened. “So what about now? You’re clearly friends again.”

Han and Lando exchanged another look. It was starting to both annoy and thrill Luke when they did that. 

“We’re...let’s call it friends with benefits?” Lando finally said. “And we’re, ah...open to including select others in the fun.”

“Well put,” Han said drily. “It’s your turn.”

Lando looked back and forth between the two of them. He settled on Han. “Truth or dare, babe?”

“Twice in a row? Surely there’s a penalty for that.”

“You gonna complain about it, or are you gonna choose?”

“Dare.” 

“Give Luke a lap dance.”

“What, on the floor?” Han asked it like it was nothing, like Lando had told him to eat something spicy or prank call somebody. 

“No, idiot, give him your chair. Were you raised by a wampa?”

Han pushed himself up out of his chair. “I’m a scoundrel, remember?”

“I’m hearing a lot of excuses and not seeing a lot of lap dancing.” 

Lando got up too and offered his hand to Luke. In a daze, Luke took it. Lando pulled him to his feet. 

“Have a seat. Just enjoy it.” 

Luke’s shoulder brushed Han’s arm as he passed him. It sent a shiver up his spine and made his lips tingle with the memory of their earlier kiss. He sat down in Han’s vacated chair. It was warm from Han’s body heat. 

Han stepped forward, a leg on either side of Luke’s. Luke went red and tried to keep his eyes on Han’s face. This was a mistake. Han was looking right back at him with an expression a lot like the one he’d worn before kissing him. 

“Do I get any music for this?” Han asked. 

“I don’t think we have any available. And I’m not singing for you,” Lando said.

“Why not? You’ve got a great voice.”

“Quit stalling, Han. It’s like you don’t even want to do this.”

Luke frowned. Han didn’t, did he? This was just a joke dare that had maybe gone too far. Luke was about to protest, to tell Han he didn’t have to do this.

“Just want it to be good for Luke. He deserves the best.” 

Han’s eyes looked dark, hungry, as he said it. Luke didn’t think he could blush any deeper. His worries about Han not wanting him died. 

“On that we are agreed. But let’s not miss any golden opportunities while we chase perfection.”

Han didn’t answer Lando. He put a hand on Luke’s shoulder for stability and started to rock his hips. His movements were small at first, and then he seemed to relax into them. Luke couldn’t stop his eyes dropping from Han’s face as he moved. Had Han’s pants always been this tight?

Han moved to a beat in his head. It hardly mattered what it was. Luke was transfixed by the sway of his hips. He could hear Han’s breaths that came in time with the shifts of his body and perhaps the song he was playing in his head. Han slid his free hand up his own torso. He pulled the closure at the collar of his shirt free, opening it as far as it would go. It was warm here in the cockpit, to say nothing of the heated nature of their game. The hair on Han’s chest stuck to his skin, shiny with a thin sheen of sweat. Luke felt an absurd urge to lick. He glanced away, face burning. But when he looked past Han, he could see Lando watching intently. He couldn’t look away in time to avoid Lando’s gaze. His eyes were dark. While Luke watched, he licked his lips and winked. 

“Hey,” Han said. His voice was low. “Eyes on me.” 

Luke turned his attention to Han, who started to strip. He shrugged out of his vest, let it fall to the floor behind him. He kept rocking his hips and sliding his hands all over himself as he pulled his shirt off over his head. All the while, he kept eye contact with Luke. 

When he popped his belt open, Luke inhaled sharply. He didn’t know how far this was meant to go, but he hadn’t expected this. He stared at Han’s fingers as they deftly pulled the belt open and then the fly of his pants. Pants hanging open and underwear bulging, Han put his hands back on Luke’s shoulders. He lowered himself down onto Luke’s lap. 

“You don’t have to keep your hands to yourself, you know,” he murmured. 

Luke hesitated. Was he really allowed to do this? His hesitation died when he saw Han roll his eyes. Enough worrying and waiting for Han and Lando to show him what to do. He reached out and gripped Han’s hips. His fingertips dug into the skin above his waistband. He used his leverage to pull Han down on his lap, forcing him to grind into Luke’s thighs. 

Han smirked delightedly. He gave a breathy moan and rocked his hips harder. Luke slid one hand up his chest to rub and explore his tanned skin. He bucked his hips up into Han. 

“Stars, Luke,” Han gasped.

“Knew you’d both like this.” Lando’s voice came from behind, startling Luke. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Lando there. He’d shed his cape and tunic, leaving him in tight pants and undershirt. He set his hands - strong, warm, large - on Luke’s shoulders to lean over. 

“I don’t think we need the pretense of the game any more. As long as you’re both on board?”

“I dunno. I’m kind of enjoying the game,” Han said. 

“Of course you are.” Lando kissed him. When they parted, Han leaned forward, wanting more. But Lando was looking down at Luke. “What do you say, kid?”

Luke’s eyes met Landos, and then fell to his lips. “I’m having fun,” he murmured. “I want to keep playing. For as far as this goes.”

Lando grinned and gave him what he wanted. He bent over to kiss Luke. Luke moaned into his mouth. He felt Han start to rock his hips again. 

Lando and Luke’s lips parted with a wet sound. They gazed at each other. 

“Whose turn is it?” Luke finally breathed. 

Lando chuckled. “Han’s.” 

Han grinned and wriggled in Luke’s lap. “Moving on before I get to the grand finale? Well, we’ll just have to make it worth it. Luke?”

“Dare,” he answered right away. 

“Thought so.” Han combed his fingers through Luke’s hair. “I want to see you go down on Lando.” 

Both Luke and Lando made small sounds in their throats. 

“Unless you’re not into that,” Han added. His tone wasn’t teasing at all this time. 

“Han,” Luke said “I’m into it. Into all of this. I appreciate you and Lando checking in, but I’ll tell you if I don’t want to do something.”

“I...well, good. I just. You know. Want to make sure.” 

“I know.” Luke leaned up and kissed him. “Now, I think you’d better get off me so I can do this dare.” 

Han did, readjusting himself in his pants as he did so. Luke slid off the chair, right onto his knees. He turned to see Lando settling into the seat he’d just vacated. He grabbed his cape from the back of the chair before setting completely into it. He folded it once, and then dropped it to the floor. His hands moved to his belt, but Luke reached out to stop him.

“Can I?”

Lando smiled. “Of course.” He spread his legs so that Luke could move between them, knees cushioned by the cape. 

Luke was aware of Han settling into the co-pilot’s chair. There was a sound of fabric shifting, Han pushing his underwear down. Sure enough, the next sound Luke heard was one of skin on skin. He wanted to look, but he kept his gaze fixed on Lando’s crotch. 

“Don’t get too far over there, Han,” Lando said.

“I’m going slow. Gonna enjoy the show.”

Luke put his mind back on his task. It was easy to get Lando’s belt and the fly of his pants open. He rubbed at the bulge in his underwear. Curiously, it wasn’t as firm, or as warm as he expected. Lando chuckled above him. 

“Sorry, forgot to mention. There’s something else we’ve got in common, huh?”

Luke pushed down Lando’s underwear to find a prosthetic cock. It was realistically formed, but a royal purple in color. Luke lifted it, feeling the weight of it in his organic hand. 

“I always wanted one of these. I had to settle for rolled up socks.”

“That was one of the side manufacturing projects I had going on Bespin. Not a huge market, but I had the money so it felt worth it.” 

Luke leaned in. He brushed his nose and lips along the smooth material before kissing it. He jumped when the device twitched, lifelike, and seemed to stiffen up. 

“What-?”

“Nice trick, isn’t it? I developed it myself. It doesn’t respond to clothes rubbing, or anything like that, but it gets hard with direct contact to skin.”

“Oh,” Luke breathed. He circled his fingers around the head and stroked it lightly. Sure enough, it began to rise and harden. “I know you’re not running Cloud City any more, but I’d really love it if you could get one of these for me.” 

“Sure thing, beautiful. And any color you want, too.” 

Luke leaned in to put his lips on it again, but Lando stopped him. “It’s not like your hand. I can’t feel much without a lot of pressure. For this dare, I’m taking it off.”

Luke sat back on his heels and watched Lando push his pants and underwear down to his calves, where his boots stopped them. The packer was held to his body with a few thin, but presumably strong, straps. Lando deftly unfastened them and took his cock off. He passed it over Luke’s shoulder to Han. 

“Don’t worry,” he said. “We can play with it later.” 

He winked, sending a rush of warmth through Luke’s body that settled between his legs. He spread his thighs once more to give Luke access. Luke hummed in appreciation. 

Lando’s cunt was framed by dark curls, neatly trimmed. It was no surprise that Lando was meticulous in all aspects of his personal grooming. His labia, though were glistening with wetness. HIs clit was swollen, a reddened head pushing out from its hood. Luke’s mouth watered. 

He moved in hungrily. He held onto Lando’s thighs and lapped at his cunt with wide strokes. His technique was perhaps not the most refined, but Lando didn’t seem to mind. The other man’s moan vibrated through his body and Luke could almost taste it on his tongue. 

“Yesss, just like that, Luke. Such a pretty mouth. I knew you’d be great at this.” 

Luke pointed his tongue to tease into Lando’s vulva. 

“Stars, yes. Don’t you dare hold back. That’s it. Beautiful.” 

Luke moaned. He fucked his tongue into Lando and then licked up to his clit. He closed his mouth around it and sucked. 

“Oh fuck. Yes, Luke, fill that mouth up. You love this, don’t you?”

Lando kept moaning encouragement as Luke bobbed his head. Luke kept sucking, pausing every few moments to swirl his tongue around Lando’s clit. Fingers wove into his hair - roughly, but he didn’t mind. They pushed him down harder until his nose was almost grinding into Lando’s pubic bone.

“Doing great, kid.”

Luke startled at Han’s voice, closer than he’d have expected it. He felt the smuggler’s presence at his back. He hadn’t even heard him get up. How could he, over Lando’s moans and his own blood rushing in his ears. 

Han kissed his neck and settled his hands on Luke’s waist. Spooned against Luke’s back, it was easy for him to rock his hips into Luke’s ass. His erection was unmistakeable. Lando’s body shifted, as if he was leaning forward. Less than a moment later, Luke could hear the wet sounds of Han and Lando kissing. Luke moaned, mouth still open and full of Lando. 

“Ah,  _ shit _ , I-”

Luke’s attention was brought back to Lando as he moaned and tugged Luke’s head up. 

“Too close,” Lando panted. “Not ready for this to be over.”

“He’s pretty much useless after one orgasm,” Han explained. “He gets off and just wants to cuddle and sleep.” 

“Like you’re one to talk,” Lando snorted. 

Han ignored him. “Your turn, kid.”

Luke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I...uh. Truth or dare, Han?”

“Is truth even an option at this point? Dare, obviously.”

Luke bit his lip. He thought about what he really wanted out of this. Realistically, they’d never get to all his fantasies in one night. But on the off chance that he didn’t get a repeat experience, he wanted this to be the best it could be. They were still on a mission, though, and couldn’t get too crazy, just in case their contact got through to them early. 

“I...I want you to fuck me with Lando’s cock.” 

He glanced back at Lando, just to make sure that was okay. Lando was grinning. Han moaned. 

“Knew this was a good idea,” he said.

“You said it was a terrible idea that’d never work.”

“Shut up and help Luke out of his pants, Calrissian.”

It wasn’t as if he needed the help, but Luke waited for Lando to slide to the floor - surprisingly smoothly, considering his own pants were still around his legs - and reach for Luke’s belt. He leaned back on his elbows and raised his hips. Han looked on, idly stroking Lando’s packer to keep it hard. 

“How do you want it?”

“I...I mean...I don’t want to leave Lando out, so…”

The other two men laughed. Lando pulled his pants up and sat back. He left his fly open. “Come sit here,” he said, indicating the space between his spread legs. 

Luke did, leaning back against Lando. Lando immediately put his hands on Luke’s waist and shifted so that Luke’s head was resting against his shoulder. Luke could feel his hot breath on his neck. Lando kissed him, just under his ear. 

Han advanced on them both. Luke spread his legs wider. There was a slight chill from the metal floor, but Lando’s cape under his ass was an adequate barrier.

Han started with a searing kiss. Distracted by the tongue in his mouth, Luke jolted at the cold fingertips that pressed between his legs. 

“Sorry, was that-”

“It’s fine. Keep going.” 

Han didn’t need any more than that. He kissed Luke again. He rubbed a little at Luke’s clit and then dipped his fingers lower.  They made a wet sound as they pressed inside of him. Luke was practically dripping. He hoped that Lando didn’t mind his cape getting soiled. 

It was clear that Han knew exactly what he was doing. He pumped his fingers into Luke to the second knuckle while his thumb rubbed his clit. His face was still close to Luke’s. Their foreheads brushed, and their noses. Their lips every few thrusts. Luke jerked his hips forward. 

“Come on, Han. I don’t need that much prep.”

“Impatient. Ever heard of foreplay?”

“We passed foreplay at least two dares ago.”

“I still say you’re impatient.” Han brought the packer forward, though. He kept his thumb on Luke’s clit but removed his fingers. The blunt head of the cock pressed against Luke’s vulva. Han rubbed it up and down and Luke clenched his jaw to keep from whining and begging him to get on with it. Lando’s hands were keeping him steady. He kissed Luke’s neck, his mustache tickling just a little. 

Finally, Han pushed the toy into him. Luke gasped. So maybe he had been a little overconfident and underestimated the girth of it. It wasn’t painful, but he had to remind himself to breathe as he adjusted. 

When he opened his eyes (had he closed them?) he saw Han watching his face, a concerned crease between his brows. Luke nodded wordlessly. Han kissed his throat, sucked a mark there. He pushed the toy in until its balls met Luke’s ass. The ridge of its head dragged against his inner walls as Han slowly pulled it back out halfway, making Luke whimper. He threw an arm over Han’s shoulders. 

Han started a steady pace, slow enough to be gentle. Little gasps of pleasure escaped Luke’s lungs. He could feel Lando’s hum reverberating against his back. Han dragged his lips from Luke’s neck and moved to the other side of his head to kiss Lando. Luke moaned loudly. He reached his free hand up to cup the back of Lando’s head. He wished he had a better angle to watch them kiss, but the sounds were enough. Lando’s hands slid up his torso to his chest. 

He moaned even louder when strong fingers rubbed and pinched his nipples through his shirt. 

“Fuck, you sound amazing,” Han broke the kiss to say. 

“I’ll sound even better if you go faster.”

Han did, picking up the pace of his hand. It was hard to fuck the toy in and out of Luke while still rubbing his clit, but he managed it. Soon Luke was panting, clutching Han’s shoulder, and rolling his hips hard. Lando moved one hand down from Luke’s chest. He brushed Han’s thumb out of the way and pumped Luke’s clit like it was a cock. Luke fucked into Lando’s fingers and fucked himself on his cock. Each of his exhales was a gasp or a moan. He ground his hips down, chasing that sweet release. 

“This how you want to come, baby? Are you close?”

“Y- ah- uh huh.” 

Luke held onto Han and Lando as if his life depended on it. The other two men were surrounding him, supporting him, guiding him surely to his orgasm. He held his breath as he got closer, his world narrowed to his clit and the spot inside him that Lando’s cock was hitting without error. His orgasm washed over him, through him, with an intensity he hadn’t been able to achieve in a long time, alone in his bunk. He cried out, back arching and hips bucking. 

“Oh, fuck,” he heard Han moan. 

He slumped back against Lando and tried to catch his breath. Han pulled the toy out of him. Luke felt his vagina pulse around it and realized that the fabric beneath him was soaked, as were his thighs and ass. 

“Oh, stars. Did I-?”

“You sure did,” Han said, smirking. “ Didn’t know you had that talent. Hot, kid.”

Luke glanced back at Lando. “Um. Sorry about your cape.”

Lando chuckled. “Don’t apologize. It’s absolutely worth it. Besides, you think I came here with just one cape?”

Luke supposed he had a point. Han rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like “fashion weirdos.” 

“Hey, Solo. Give me my dick back.”

Han handed it over. Lando shifted Luke in his arms so he was resting more on one shoulder. He raised the packer. 

“You can squirt, and I can suck my own dick. We’ve all got our talents.” He winked at Luke before licking the slick toy. He groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. A beat later, he slid the whole shaft past his lips. 

“No gag reflex, either,” Han said drily. “Showoff.”

“I’m not complaining,” breathed Luke, his eyes wide. He felt his cunt pulse again, but he knew that trying to get off again would only make him sore. 

Lando fucked his own throat for a few more thrusts before pulling his toy free. He licked his lips. 

“Truth or dare, Luke?”

Luke gaped at him. “Lando, I can barely move right now.”

Lando shrugged. “In your own time. I think we’ve picked on Han enough, though.”

“Dare. Just let me catch my breath first.”

“Okay, sure. I dare you to make Han come in his pants.”

Luke half expected Han to protest at the indignity of that. But when he looked at him, Han’s eyes were dark and his pants were tented obscenely. This wasn’t going to be a challenge at all. 

“I think I can do that.”

Luke pushed himself up onto his knees and pulled his pants back up. He didn’t bother to fasten them. He crawled onto Han’s lap, hands wrapped over his shoulders. 

“This isn’t gonna take long,” Han mumbled. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

He sat fully on Han’s lap, close enough that their bellies were pressed together. He could feel the heat of Han’s skin through his shirt. He slid his hands up and down Han’s chest as he started to rock and bounce on his lap. Han’s dick was hard against the growing wet spot on his pants. Luke sighed with pleasure. The fabric between them kept him from getting overstimulated, so this was the perfect amount of contact for him. Han seemed tightly wound enough that he didn’t need any more to bring him to the edge. 

He gripped Luke’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and fucked up against him. In just a few moments, he was letting out a deep rumble of a moan. The wet spot on both their crotches grew. 

“Kriff, kid.” 

Luke kissed him, cupping his jaw. 

“Hope you know we’re gonna be begging you for more of this, once this mission’s done.” 

Luke grinned. “I was hoping that’d be the case.” He felt a hand at his back. Lando. 

“We’ve been sharing fantasies about you for ages,” Lando said. “Once isn’t enough.”

“It’s not for me, either.” He leaned back, still anchored on Han’s lap, and kissed Lando. “Don’t think I’m going to leave you out this time. How do you want to come?”

Lando chased his lips for another kiss before he answered. “It’s Han’s turn to dare someone. He can decide.” 

Luke let out a small laugh of disbelief. “How can you even keep track of that?” 

“I’ve always had a head for lists, numbers. It’s what made me such a good administrator.” 

“I just can’t believe we’re keeping up the ruse of the game,” Han said. “Lando, truth or dare?”

“Hm. Truth.” 

Han huffed a laugh. “Okay, how do you want to come?”

“Luke’s mouth. He did such a damn good job earlier.” 

Luke brightened. 

“Look at him, he’s like a puppy going for a treat. Like your pussy tastes like honey.”

“As if you don’t know damn well how good it is.” 

Han couldn’t argue with that. He sat back to watch. 

Luke was already crawling forward and tugging at Lando’s pants. They came down easily. Lando lay back on the floor, legs spread as wide as he could get them with his pants around his calves. 

Luke kissed his cunt like he was biting into a particularly juicy peach. He sucked and licked like he had before, paying extra attention to Lando’s clit. 

“Mm. Fingers. Use your fingers.” 

Already, Lando was gasping like he was close to the edge. It wasn’t exactly a surprise, given how worked up he’d gotten earlier. Luke pulled away. He met Lando’s eyes and slid the first and middle fingers of his organic hand into his mouth. He sucked them for a moment, getting them nice and slick. 

When he was satisfied, he brought them down to Lando’s cunt and circled his entrance. Lando’s thighs were quivering. His hands were bunched in the fabric beneath him. 

Luke brought his mouth back down to suck him while his fingers pushed inside. It took a few moments of rubbing and thrusting for Luke to find his G-spot, but Lando’s moan was almost explosive when he did. 

“Stars, yes. That’s it, babe, right there. Harder.” 

Luke did as he was asked, with both his mouth and his hand. He thrust faster and harder into Lando, fingers crooked to make sure he was rubbing in just the right way. He licked as he sucked, not giving Lando an inch of mercy until he was right there and coming. Lando gasped, clit twitching in Luke’s mouth and inner walls clenching around his fingers. 

Luke pulled away when Lando’s moans started to sound a little more pained. He looked up at him. “Was that what you wanted?” 

“Mm. Yeah.” His eyelids were drooping and he seemed to go boneless against the floor. 

“What’d I tell ya? Useless.” 

Lando didn’t seem to have the energy to tease him back. He just propped himself against the base of the chair and tried to catch his breath. 

“We should get cleaned up,” Luke said, looking around at all of them. None of them had fully undressed, but they’d made plenty of mess. 

Han helped him to his feet (stealing a kiss as he did so) and Luke helped Lando up. Lando wrinkled his nose. 

“Okay, we all need a shower. And to disinfect basically every surface in here.” 

“Sonic only on this rig,” Han said. “And we’ll only fit one at a time. So who wants to go first?”

“Luke, you take it. You’re the, ah. Wettest.” 

Luke blushed bright red, but nodded. Lando had a point. He leaned up on his toes to kiss each of them and then turned to leave the cockpit. 

“I’ll be quick.” 

Luke liked long, luxurious showers, but that was only when there was hot water available. He cleaned up as quickly as he could and stowed his dirty clothes away. He was glad he wore basically variations of the same thing these days, so it was easy to change into a nearly identical black outfit. His legs still felt wobbly when he came back, clean and dressed. He found Lando and Han working on cleaning up all evidence of their little game. He joined in so that Lando could take the next shower, and then Han. 

Han wasn’t back yet when the main comm panel pinged. Luke and Lando glanced at each other before Luke smacked a button. He waited for the person on the other end to speak first. 

“Anybody home? This is Delta team, ready for pickup.” 

“Loud and clear, Delta,” Lando said. “Hang tight, we’re on our way.” 

Despite the pleasant ache in his thighs and the uncomfortable rub of his underwear on his oversensitive clit, Luke fell easily back into action. He went to get Han and Chewbacca ready to go while Lando started the engines. He paused at the door of the cockpit to look back at Lando. Lando gave him a wink and a smile. Luke smiled back. 

It might have been the start of a new normal. 


End file.
